


直到夜色将近

by lorraine_LS



Series: 直到夜色将近 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky-Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorraine_LS/pseuds/lorraine_LS
Summary: 【盾冬】 接队3





	1. Chapter 1

写在前面

-LS

有几句废话必须写在前面否则心里纠结得不行。以下分条陈述：

1.第一次写同人文，真心希望写下去，但如果实在难以坚持不要打我啊。

 

2.本人绝不是漫威的铁粉，也不是特别特别特别热衷“英雄拯救世界”类型的电影（好吧这可能是过去式）。漫威的系列漫画只看过《美国队长：白》，系列电影只看过美国队长的三部（冲着包子）和蚁人，所以如果出现ooc甚至bug也不要打我啊。

 

3.剧情接美队3，第一部分主要是回忆加抒情，之后会有大幅度情节变化。为了小说需要可能会对美队3的结尾和第一个彩蛋的情节进行变动，当然还是与整体情节一致，应该不会违背本意，在正文中会更详细地解释。

 

4.因为看过不少同人文，而其中不乏非常非常优秀的作品或者句子，对这篇文有部分参考价值，所以每当写到与之有关的段落时会打星标注，既为大家提供资源，又算是表达感谢（膜拜）。因为是先喜欢的包子再看的美队，所以肯定Team Cap，其实我觉得要不是因为这个原因，我大概可能也许…会站Team Ironman，当然也不一定？我也不知道。但是大家既然来看文，求同存异，站什么队都可以都欢迎。因为这部电影最大的魅力不就是矛盾吗？没有对错、没有赢家。之前在网上看到了很多互撕的言论，略难过。我觉得不管是美队还是Tony，乃至我们每个人，就像美队所信奉的那样：我们每个人无非是在选择去做我们所认为的正确的事情。喷子出门右拐不送。

 

 

第一部分

The mist will fade away when the ice melts.

I wish I could see the stars above and their reflections in your eyes.

 

第一章

-Steve Rogers

Steve曾一直以为，Howard Stark为他量身定做的盾将一直陪伴他直到永远，不出意外的话。正如他相信Bucky也会像诺言中所说的那样一直陪伴他直到永远，不出意外的话。

他从未想到过，前一秒还帮他举着盾牌吸引敌人的炮火的Bucky，在下一秒竟然被轰出车厢，留着他的盾孤零零地躺在地上。

他也从未想到过，那个他从未曾丢弃过的盾，那个在当初甚至丢下Bucky、眼睁睁看着他嚎叫着掉下悬崖时都未曾丢弃的盾，几十年后，被丢弃了。

两次。为了Bucky。

 

Steve慢慢走向那扇巨大的玻璃窗，外面云雾缭绕，黑豹形态的巨石隐约可见。他想起在西伯利亚见到Tony时说的那句话，“It’s been a long day.”如果让Steve用一个词来形容这场战斗，那必定是，心魂俱碎。

钢铁侠、冬兵、复仇者、瓦坎达、陛下、冰冻……无数个词语在他的脑中盘旋。Steve闭上了眼睛。

他回想起Tony那张满是鲜血的脸，那双因无奈、愤怒而瞪大的眼睛，他清楚地记得自己不愿、也不敢直视，只能伏在插在Tony胸口的盾上，喘着粗气。

“That shield doesn’t belong to you. Youdon’t deserve it. My father made that shield.”其实他想过也许Tony从此再也不会视自己为朋友——鉴于他在这之前用了过去式*。但的确，当丢弃盾牌的要求真正从Tony嘴里说出时，Steve着实吃了一惊。

有那么一瞬间，老Stark的脸在他的脑海里闪现了一下，他对Stark感到抱歉——为自己如此暴打他的儿子；为自己的朋友如此杀害了他们夫妇。

但是Steve转头看到的是同样满脸是血的Bucky，金属断肢的边缘烧得通红，摇摇晃晃，几乎是脱力地搭在自己的肩上。却没有发出任何疼痛的呻吟——事实上在他面前，Bucky从未因疼痛而发出任何抱怨或是呻吟，即使是当年在九头蛇的基地里被Steve发现时，布满针眼、布满伤口。

Steve忍不住想是不是Bucky把所有痛苦的嚎叫都留给了没有他陪伴的杀戮的日子。

他扶了扶Bucky的肩膀，微微抬头望向远处，那一刻他第一次看到了远处冰川清晰锐利的边缘，也第一次真实地感受到了Bucky的重量。他想起在天空母舰上自己第一次心甘情愿、毫不犹豫地扔下那个盾。他觉得自己并不介意重复一次。

于是他再一次扶了扶Bucky的肩膀。直到听到金属撞地的清脆果断的声音，他竟感到一丝欣慰。

 

此刻是傍晚时分，四周逐渐变暗，好像有一个巨大的锅盖在慢慢扣下来，不久就会把这里封死。Steve起初以为自己会松一口气，却发现根本做不到。Tony说的没错，It’s been a long day.

 

*“之前用了过去式”指的是Tony那句“So was I.”感觉把这句直接引用到原文效果并不是太好，估计对电影内容稍微了解的人都对它很熟悉吧。

by: LS


	2. Chapter 2

第二章

-Bucky Barnes

平心而论，Bucky直到现在也不清楚天空母舰上那个被彻底洗脑忘却一切的自己为何在听见目标CaptainAmerica微弱的一句“Then finish it.”后会停下挥舞的金属拳头。他只记得当他面对眼前那个所谓有着美国精神的高大男人，  
他的大脑混沌一片。甚至……疼痛。

他为什么总是重复着那个该死的陌生的名字Bucky……

他为什么轻而易举地丢下了他最后的防卫、他的标志、他的象征……

他只要用尽力量来一记勾拳，我就会被他打得跌倒在地，然后我会再爬起来，之后也许是他打我，也许是我打他……

可是他没有。

疼痛。像极了洗脑时电流穿过大脑的感觉。但不同的是，这疼痛中竟然分离出了莫名的情感……愧疚？当Captain America的盾掉下去时。

是的，愧疚。

一阵恐慌袭来，他不敢再纠缠下去，只能愤怒咆哮着“You’re my mission! YOU ARE MY MISSION!”很可笑，自己要靠愤怒来压抑那种不知从何而来的愧疚，和那种想要停手的本能。

 

浑身上下疼到麻木的Bucky伏在Steve的肩上，他听见Tony在向Steve大声说着什么。他分辨不出、也无力分辨，只有一个词格外清晰。

Shield.

他听到一声金属撞地清脆果断的声音。

Steve啊，当我们还是Brooklyn的小孩子时，有人曾问我，James，你认为对你来说，最重要的事是什么？我说，protect him.而现在的我却只会不断给你制造麻烦，让你为难，我可能再也没有能力保护你了——当然可能你也不需要了；但如果现在再有人问我，我会回答，follow him.*

 

寒冷的空气中飘荡着一丝血腥气。断肢渗出的血被铁臂烧断处的高温弄得有些粘稠，Bucky似乎早已不知道什么是疼痛，只有双脚本能一般随着Steve的脚步挪动着。

直到Steve突然停了下来。

“嗯？”Bucky费力地从嗓子中挤出一个疑问的语气。

Steve没有回答。

他闭上眼睛叹了口气，你还是跟小时候一样，什么都不说。

所以当他看到陛下站在面前时几乎想要缴械投降——其实我并没有杀害你的父亲，但我感觉没有力气向你解释了，因为我不管是有意还是无意，我已经杀了无数个无辜的人。我终究无法挽回老Stark的生命，也再也无法面对Tony的双眼。我真的没有力气了，我打不过你，也不想再打了。你想要抓我，可以；你要是想把我杀了，也可以。但是，请你别伤害他——你得放过Steve。

真的，只要你放过Steve，只要你放过他，你做什么我都接受。

“Need a medic?”然而陛下说。

那一刻Bucky如释重负的表情让Steve心碎。

 

“Captain Rogers，我已经完全调查清楚了这件事，我为你和你朋友的遭遇感到抱歉。我会将罪魁祸首交给该交给的部门，同时鉴于目前的情况，我邀请你们去瓦坎达接受评估和治疗。”飞机上三人的沉默气氛首先被T’Challa陛下打破。

“呃……谢谢，”Steve犹豫了一下，还是打算说出来，“这之后我可能还要去救我的那些同伴**，你知道，我不能丢下他们不管。但是如果你同意让……”

Bucky觉得自己的意识在逐渐模糊，进入耳朵的声音也逐渐微弱下去，直到听到了Steve最后的那句话。

But I would really appreciate it if you let my Bucky receive advanced medical treatments of your country.

“My Bucky…”处在意识边缘的Bucky念叨着重复了这一句，然后，昏了过去。

 

*protect him和follow him的梗来源于lofter上 @一个人吃芫荽的《掉下去了》，超级喜欢，原文当中出现这两句时感觉真的是写到心里去了，看到后面部分哭得稀里哗啦，个人认为绝对可以上盾冬（没差啊）同人文的top list。向原文致敬！

**电影第一个彩蛋里Steve去看望冰冻前的Bucky时脸上的伤还没愈合，但电影结尾在Sam面前闪现时他的脸上已经没有伤痕了，所以我感觉Steve应该是先去的瓦坎达看着Bucky进了冰冻舱、与陛下交谈，再去的监狱。但是我想把顺序改成先到瓦坎达，再去监狱，之后又回来，不喜欢的不要打我啊。

by: LS


	3. Chapter 3

第三章

-Steve Rogers

一向成熟稳重的Steve很难相信自己不经大脑就说出了这样一句惊天为人的“My Bucky”，准确说是，说漏嘴了。

机舱陷入了大约两秒的迷之沉默。

那一瞬间他的大脑高速旋转着，思考该如何解释一下“My”这个词——脑中的混乱变成了一锅沸腾的金属，汁液四溅。

坐在驾驶座位上的T’Challa陛下犹豫片刻，小心翼翼地说：“Your……”

所以Steve其实有些感谢Bucky的昏倒——至少他帮忙转移了话题——陛下咽下了之前的话头，而是递过来一针药剂。

“这里面装的是瓦坎达顶级医学人员研究的药剂，有点类似你曾经注射过的超级士兵血清。尽管不会让昏迷的人清醒过来，但可以进入人体细胞，暂时性地维持昏迷人体的正常生理代谢。把你的朋友——哦，不，你的Bucky？可以这么说吧——放平，注射药剂就可以了。”陛下转过头来，“静脉注射。”

机舱内并没有什么多余的地方，Steve犹豫了几秒钟，还是将自己和Bucky两个座位的扶手调整到垂直的方向，让Bucky横躺在座椅上，枕着自己的腿。

其实Steve没有说的是，他并不知道该如何静脉注射，只记得自己当初在天空母舰上负伤后被送到医院，有一位护士跟他开玩笑说，把你的手臂伸出来，我来教你一些有关注射的知识，说不定将来你还能救上你的同伴。

“来，Cap，你看好啊——天啊，你的右臂上全是伤口，还是换左臂吧——找准静脉，倾斜四十五度……”

Steve突然想不下去了，只能怔怔地望向枕在他腿上的人——那一刻他真是觉得自己蠢透了。

God! 他痛苦地闭上了眼睛，My Bucky doesn’t have his left arm.

“Cap？”T’Challa陛下半天没听见声响，不放心地回头询问，“Cap——”

“嗯……啊？”Steve才反应过来，抬头看了一眼陛下“马上就好。”

注射之后，舱内又是一片沉默。只有发动机的响声。

许久，T’Challa陛下终于开口了。

Cap，我觉得，等他醒来，你得跟他谈谈——只有你们两人的谈话。

Steve低头看了看昏睡过去的Bucky，眉眼像极了小时候的样子。

 

据后来陛下所说，那天Steve的望向他的眼神，真的是……一片凄凉。

by: LS


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

-Steve Rogers

放了学后，Bucky总是兴致勃勃地拉着Steve回家，只需顺路和Sarah打个招呼，晚上九点前的Steve就都归Bucky了。Bucky喜欢看他画画，喜欢看他画的画，更喜欢看画画时的他。

于是每当他坐在地毯上，手捧画板时，Bucky就将头枕在他伸直的腿上。偶尔小心翼翼探出脑袋，想要偷看画纸上的内容——Steve有时并不希望Bucky看见自己未完成的画作，特别是Bucky的画像。

一直以来，Bucky都很享受枕在Steve腿上的时光。有时候窗外的天空是橙黄橙黄的，有时候他又可以透过窗户看见亮闪闪的星星，而笔尖接触画纸的沙沙声划破似乎静止的空气传入他的耳朵。

但Bucky不得不想的是，整个脑袋的重量，会不会压垮Steve的膝盖。要知道有什么不舒服的他可是什么都不说。所以一旦想到这点，Bucky就会绷紧腹部，稍微抬起脑袋，好让他的腿好受点。

Bucky是不会跟他说自己都要练出腹肌了的。

 

Steve也从来没有说过，自己手捧画板时也不是都在画画。比起笔尖接触画纸的沙沙声，他更愿意听Bucky均匀、安然地呼吸。这时候他会偷偷将画板移开一点——他可不希望Bucky突然睁开眼，大笑着说出“我装睡的！我早就知道你在偷看我，今天被我发现了吧！”这一类的话。

不知什么时候，Steve发现醒来时Bucky的脑袋比睡着时要轻一些。是不是自己的腿太瘦，硌得他不舒服，但又不好意思说，所以醒着的时候才稍稍抬起脑袋？Steve这么想着，有一丝难过。

于是每当自己产生这样的想法时，他就会轻轻地动一下腿，想让Bucky舒服一些。可惜多数情况下，Bucky会因此而醒来，一双大眼睛要么在天空橙黄橙黄的颜色映衬下光彩熠熠，要么倒映着窗外的星空，眸子里的每颗星星都是碎碎的却又亮闪闪的，围绕着同样倒映在眸子里的Steve。然后他的嘴角会挂上一个可爱的弧度，嘿哥们儿，我睡了多长时间？你画好了吗？ 

 

Steve回想起他从地上拽起Bucky时得到的那个笑容，满脸是血、全身疼痛的笑容。似乎每当自己看向Bucky时，他都会在嘴角咧开那个可爱的弧度。笑着的Bucky眉眼弯弯，眼尾长长，这种近似本能的笑容伴随了他们整个童年和军旅生涯。那个从Steve膝盖上醒来的James小子，从九头蛇手中救下的Barnes中士，和这次从Tony手中再次救下的my friend Bucky，他们都是这样，笑笑地。

总有一种本能，历时七十年，历经摧残，却不曾改变。

不管经历什么，一旦脱去wintersoldier的外壳，你永远都是曾经的Bucky Barnes，那个善良的男孩，如果别人都忘记了、甚至连你自己也不记得，相信我，我会帮你记住。Steve忍不住自私地想着。

Steve的手伸出半天，最终还是落在了Bucky的头发上。脸上的血迹已经干涸，他在轰鸣的飞机上安然地沉睡着。这一次，Bucky不会再担心Steve的双腿是否能承受自己脑袋的重量，Steve也不会再担心自己是否会打扰到Bucky曾经的好梦。因为让他担心的，已经永远不再会是那种两个小男孩之间简单的问题；而出现在Bucky梦中的，可能更多的是无休止的嚎叫、不堪回首亦不得而知的过去和无法摆脱的梦魇。

世间重逢的方式有千万种，而我们为何偏偏选择了这种。

by: LS


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

-Bucky Barnes

Bucky醒来的时候大约是凌晨四点钟。断断续续地为九头蛇做了几十年杀手，他的睡眠很浅，时间也不长，总是一睁眼后就警惕地打量着周遭，似乎随时准备拔出腰间从不解下的枪。

但与往常不同的是，这枪不见了，取而代之的是白色背心和宽松的白色长裤，断肢也被悉心处理过……最重要的是，没有疼痛。

在曾经相当长的一段时间里，winter soldier从疼痛中苏醒、在疼痛中完成任务、伴着疼痛进入浅浅的睡眠。头疼、伤口疼，更要命的是，自从他口中的the man on the bridge不停呼唤着该死的“Bucky”字眼时，他似乎感觉有一把不太锋利的匕首正慢慢深入脑袋，使旁边受到挤压的血管“突突”地跳个不停。

Bucky失神地望向趴在他腿上的Steve。他想尽力回忆起自己作为Bucky Barnes——不是作为winter soldier——与Steve的每一次重逢。

“Which Bucky am I talking to？”

“Your mum’s name’s Sarah. You used to wear newspapers in your shoes.”

“Do you know me?”

“You’re Steve. Iread about you in the museum.”

每一次，要么是在确认自己，要么是在确认Steve，每一次都是这样。他不知道这一次的开场白该是如何。他隐约记得年轻时的自己神采奕奕、嘴巴很甜，特别擅长和姑娘们调情，天知道那时的自己是如何做到的。而如今的他却是常常缄口不言，从不解释，要么反抗、要么接受。

Bucky重新定了定神。此时Steve已经醒来，脸上挂着一个小心翼翼的微笑，湛蓝湛蓝的眸子里倒映着Bucky身穿白衣的样子。这让他突然想到希腊——也是湛蓝湛蓝的海，岸边的小楼都有洁白的屋顶，柔软的光线照得海面波光粼粼，只可惜那时的他不是Bucky Barnes，而是带着任务的winter soldier。

那一天，他记得有鲜红的颜色溅在了白晃晃的墙上。

要是可以，Bucky愿意付出一切代价来保存对面人眼里的一切，让那种白色沉溺在干净得没有掺杂任何一点杂质的湛蓝里。

但是这很难，他知道。如今，做BuckyBarnes远比做winter soldier难得多，因为成为后者，他只要忍受疼痛，就可以忘却一切，尽情地杀戮，可是他不能，他不得不背负着过去血淋淋的一切、肮脏的一切，背负着自己的愧疚，活下去。

其实死亡是一件很简单的事，真的，它比活下去简单多了。看着对面湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，Bucky觉得自己喉咙发干。因为我永远不希望，但已成为事实的是，我会成为你纯净的湛蓝颜色中那一滴肮脏的鲜红。

 

看着对面人的笑容，一瞬间他突然觉得好心疼。Steve从来都是那个勇敢、果断、坚毅的英雄，对人永远不卑不亢，即使小时候也是这样，但他从来没有看到Steve像现在这样，面对一个人的时候是如此紧张和犹豫。

每一次重逢都是你小心翼翼地开口，这回换我吧，Steve。你所看着的Bucky，正是你所想看到的Bucky。

“我过去常常枕在你的膝盖上，然后你会画画，还总不让我看。”他的嘴角本能地咧开了一个可爱的弧度。

说完这话，他分明看到Steve眼中似乎有一块紧绷的东西瞬间柔软下来。

那一刻Steve如释重负的表情让Bucky心碎。

 

“T’Challa陛下已经了解了事情的全部，你受了伤，所以暂时在瓦坎达这里休养。陛下他……他是一个好人，你完全可以相信他。”

Bucky默默地点点头，垂下的眼帘使长长的睫毛映出一片阴影。

“你和复仇者们……特别是Tony，怎么办？”许久，Bucky沙哑着嗓子说。

“没事Buck，我会想办法。”Steve起身，事实上，他确实是打算去“想办法”了，但他不打算告诉Bucky具体计划，也不想让他卷入其中，“我先走了，Bucky。”

在他从床边走向病房门的时间中，Bucky并没有回答什么——这些天下来，Steve已经学会去理解那个不爱说话、不爱解释，对自己的提议全盘接受的Bucky。

然而就在他打开门把手的那一刻却听见了Bucky的声音。

“嘿Steve，”Steve听后转过身来，看着他，“我很抱歉，Steve，我真的很抱歉……”

他看见Steve大步走向自己的床头，弯下腰，一把将自己搂进怀里，“别这样说Buck，求求你别这样说……”他感受到Steve的下巴贴着自己的头顶，于是也伸出自己唯一的一条胳膊搭上Steve的脖子——这感觉多少有点奇怪——声音通过固体传声从头顶传递下来，这声音虽然沉闷，但格外清晰，使本是喃喃的细语获得了抵达心脏的能量，在七十年后的几次重逢中，他第一次听到队长用这样一种语气在说话，该死的、近乎哀求的语气，“永远不要这样说……”

by: LS


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

-Natasha Romanoff

“Cap，我知道你在哪儿。下午四点，Berlin Mitte区的咖啡馆BUCHHOLZBERLIN*，喝一杯？”

Steve在下午将尽三点半才找到一所不太引人注目的旅馆，冲了个澡，正盯着镜子中略显疲惫的自己，就听到了手机的新消息提示。

见鬼，Natasha怎么知道我在柏林。

上世纪的生活习惯似乎仍留存在Steve的身上，他打字速度慢得惊人，对于命令，只回复“收到”；对于邀请，只回复“好”。

于是他发送了一个字。

 

如果一家咖啡馆兼有室内外的座位，那么Natasha一定是选择室外的那个，空气好、视野好，最重要的是，方便观察。

BUCHHOLZBERLIN咖啡馆并不属于典雅精致的那种类型，简单的白色木质桌椅、叫不出名的绿色植物、挂在墙上让人看不懂的画、银色的水壶、看上去无害的顾客——Natasha到得很早，靠在椅背上看着眼前的一切。长期在外工作，或者说是没有归属地的她很喜欢这种简单、朴素、家庭般的氛围。这让她放松，不过还是忍不住检查了一下是否有可疑人物出现。

当然，这也没什么不好。

下午的太阳已经收敛了刺眼的光，风吹过的时候，落在植物叶片上的光斑跳动着。Natasha看上去虽面无表情，但墨镜之后的眼神究竟是什么样的只有她自己知道。

“嘿，为什么不坐在里面？”声音来自上方一个戴着墨镜和深蓝帽子的高大男人，露出几缕金色的头发，听上去有些忧心忡忡。

Natasha喝了口咖啡，歪歪头，放心，这里的人没问题，我看过了。

眼前的高大男人拉开椅子坐下，表示同意。

“你怎么知道我在柏林？”

Natasha微微一笑，我不仅知道你在柏林，还知道你的Bucky用了我放在飞机上的枪**。

“My Bucky?”Steve忍不住笑着问。心里暗想，见鬼，两个人都这么说。

“当然是你的，难不成是我的？”Natasha挑了挑眉，“Sam他们怎么样？”

Steve沉默了几秒，你知道我把他们带出来了？

“打破美军在大洋底下建造的监狱可不是那么容易的。”

Steve的表情像是生吞了一只大象，Nat……难不成是你暗中进入美军监狱基地帮我……

“不不，当然不是，我哪有这本事……”她挥挥手，“是Tony。我知道这些也都是通过他。”

“真的吗？”Steve将信将疑，“那天他可是把我的盾都扣下了。”

“具体情况他倒是没说，就目前来看要是说Tony主动去帮你，连我都不信，但是至少他没有阻止你，而且我估计他可能还无视了想要阻止你的人——他不阻止你就算对你最大的帮助了不是吗，Captain Rogers？”

Steve垂下眼帘，虽说我以前有的时候不止一次跟Tony不对付，但一直以来我绝对是将他当朋友的，更何况老Stark也算是改变我人生的人。在来柏林的飞机上，我甚至有些……

“你也别多想，就像你说的，你只不过在选择做你认为正确的事情。而且似乎Tony也没有你想的那么生气，估计这两天他也思考了不少。”Natasha决定打断Steve的自责——像他这种人，自责起来没完，她可忘不了之前自己肩上中弹时还听了一路他对Barnes的“忏悔”，搞得她想骂两句开枪的人都不行。

看到Steve低着头不说话，Natasha放下手中的咖啡杯，身体前倾撑在桌上，露出一个调侃的笑容，嘿Cap，我倒觉得，Barnes之所以与Tony对抗，是因为你希望他活下来，换句话说，是他决定为了你而活下来。你了解曾经的Barnes，想想看，如果你根本就没有出现，那么他一定宁可自己被打死来为老Stark偿命。同样的，你之所以把Tony打成那样，也纯粹是因为Bucky，不是吗？我打赌你找不出第二个可以为之与Tony对抗的人。

Steve愣了半晌，有些苦涩地笑了笑，可能吧，毕竟他是我与过去最后的联系了。

“回到他身边，找他谈谈。Cap，相信我，这联系可未必仅仅停留在过去。”Natasha起身，拍了拍金发男人的肩膀，不理会他疑惑的眼神，“走了，你好好考虑考虑。”

Steve看着这位美女特工的红发渐渐淡出金色的光线，耳边突然响起了来自七十多年前的对话。

“Where are we going?”

“The future.”

 

*选择让两人在柏林见面是因为Bucky在队3中是被德国警察抓的，选择BUCHHOLZBERLIN咖啡馆是个人认为Natasha可能会比较喜欢这种氛围的咖啡馆吧，我也没去过，全凭脑洞。

**队3里Steve和Bucky驾驶飞机在西伯利亚降落时，Bucky拉开了一个枪架，上面写着ROMANOFF，所以估计是她的。

by: LS


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

-T’Challa

T’Challa陛下刚从一堆文书中跋涉出来，离开办公桌。巨大的玻璃窗外云雾缭绕，黑豹形态的巨石隐约可见。

一向高效且懂人心思的秘书看到陛下严肃的神色，便问道：“您是在考虑Barnes先生的事吗？”

陛下转过身，轻轻点了点头，回答道：“我在想，Barnes先生之所以到今天这个地步，是不是我也有不可推卸的责任？”

“陛下，我倒认为，这件事既不是您的错，也不是那些复仇者的错，大家都是其中的受害者。您要去看望Barnes先生吗？我可以告诉您他的房间。”

“好的，我正有此意。”

T’Challa陛下慢慢踱步到病房前敲了门，透过房间上的小窗可以看到一身白色的Barnes神色安然，完全没了之前见面的剑拔弩张之感。

“Your Highness.”

T’Challa陛下点点头，说道：“几天前这里的医生为你的大脑做过一个彻底的检查，但我不得不说九头蛇的技术确实很高端，以至于我们最厉害的科学家都不能弄清楚你大脑中到底被放置了什么，所以我估计他们可能还得再研究一段时间。”

“谢谢您费心。”眼前人微微笑着，似乎之前巨大的创伤——无论身体还是心理上的创伤——并没有在他身上留下不可磨灭的印记，相反，他的眉眼弯弯，眼尾长长，看上去温和有礼。他的眼睛异常的清澈，甚至带着一丝孩子般的稚气。

T’Challa陛下自认为自己阅人无数，有时透过一个人的眼睛，就能将此人的秉性猜个大概。要不是所经历的这一切，他绝对猜不出、也不愿相信眼前人竟背负着一个骇人的过去。

他感觉当眼前人还是个大男孩的时候肯定很招人喜欢，但他认为自己想象不出曾经这个招人喜欢的大男孩是如何逐渐遗忘过去，从一个有血有肉的人变成被期望的那个机器*。

太可怕了……他沉浸在自己的思索中，直到Barnes先生再次开口。

“陛下，我在想既然如此，那有没有什么办法能让我暂时……就是类似冰冻的那种……”

“我们这里倒是有这项技术，但是我认为你没有必要这样……”

“不不，”Barnes先生苦笑着摇了摇头，“我大脑里的装置只要有一丝被重启的风险，我就得选择去冰冻自己——我不能冒这个险，因为后果实在是太严重了。而且……”

眼前的人突然说不下去了，痛苦地闭上了眼睛又再次睁开，“而且，如果我不回到冰冻舱，九头蛇的人一定会不惜一切代价来找我的麻烦，我也无法面对Tony Stark，更重要的是……我不希望Steve再次为了我做出别的什么事来……我不能总是拖累他……”

T’Challa陛下无奈地看着他失神的眼睛，犹豫了一会儿，最终还是点了点头，说道：“既然你决心已定，那我可以让医生给你提供冰冻舱。你跟Captain谈过了吗？”

Barnes先生看上去更痛苦了，缓缓地摇摇头，回答道：“没有，而且我不打算跟他说，因为只要有一点希望，他就会阻止我。一旦这样，我可能……”他深吸一口气，似乎在努力地平复什么惊涛骇浪，“我可能再也不会有勇气继续这样做了……您能帮我跟他说吗？只说这个决定，不要说原因，尤其是最后一个原因。”

看着眼前人的样子，陛下把本来打算说出的“我觉得你需要和Captain Rogers谈一谈，他可能有话跟你说”这句话咽了下去。

那天T’Challa陛下从病房出来的时候不经意地回了下头，看见Barnes死死地盯着雪白的墙壁，眼眶里满是什么晶亮晶亮的东西。

 

*“如何逐渐遗忘过去，从一个有血有肉的人变成被期望的那个机器”这句来源于Aurora羽安 的《一位实验员的笔记》，篇幅不算很长，语言也比较朴实，最后一段真是虐到我了。

by: LS


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

-Tony Stark

“什么？你居然去找Rogers了！你还告诉他我没有那么生气？”Tony几乎要跳脚，拍着桌子俯视着坐在对面椅子上的人，后者则翘着二郎腿，戏谑地看着他，“我有那么容易原谅别人吗？”

“哦？”Natasha挑挑眉，“这么说你原谅他们了？不不，别打断我——”她挥挥手，无视了Tony瞪大的眼睛，“至少你原谅了Our Captain，不是吗？”

“Kind of……”Tony立刻软了下来，“不过我要提醒你的是，因为拒绝签协议，他已经不是Our Captain了。看他那天打我的凶狠样，他也就是——不，简直就是Barnes’s Captain。

“你下手也不轻啊，我见到他时，他的脸上还有几道淤青呢，在一个有四倍愈合力的超级士兵脸上留下它们也不是那么容易。另外——说到Barnes’s Captain，我让他去找Barnes谈谈，至于执不执行就是他自己的事了。”

“我倒是想知道这对FRIENDS能谈点什么，”他故意将“friends”咬得很重，语气里混杂着不屑和调侃，“好了，我要去研究一个了不起的东西，走了。”Tony飞快地眨眨眼睛，露出一个看上去欢快的微笑，走向电梯。

“我大概知道你要去研究什么了，我简直想要感叹自己对你的了解能力。”Natasha提高了音量。

电梯在关上门的前一秒传出Tony的声音，You know who I am*。

 

电梯门全部关上的那一刻，Tony收回了之前的微笑，两只手撑在观景窗前的栏杆上，默默地望向远处，重重地叹了口气。

一直以来，虽说自己忙着与坏人较量、与政府周旋、与其他复仇者们尽量保持好关系，但是父母遗传给他的聪明大脑使他对外界的各种事务和内在的情绪还算有不错的控制，除此之外常常有闲情逸致研究些高科技玩玩。他看过以前的录像，自己的父亲既可以在军队中扮演不可或缺的智慧角色，又可以在科技展览会上靠真实的科学抑或奇妙的小把戏博人一笑，甚至在大众面前与漂亮的助手姑娘接吻的画面都有过记录。一方面，他不愿别人在提及Tony Stark这个名字时总是把Howard Stark放在一起谈论；但另一方面，他又敬佩、并学着像父亲那样在一切问题中游刃有余。唯一一点，父亲不喜欢在别人面前过多展露情绪，而Tony总觉得这有点难度。

他在脑海中想象了一下在走上电梯前对Natasha的微笑。

这笑容蹩脚得很。Tony打赌要是自己晚走一步，就撑不住这笑容了。

Tony与父亲的关系一直是不咸不淡，很少交流，他甚至觉得Rogers和Barnes年轻时与老Stark的谈话次数可能都比自己与父亲谈话的次数多。直到他看了Zemo给他的录像之前，他都从来未曾有过作为儿子应有的丧父之痛。过去他不了解父亲、如今他也无法了解，他不知道为何看过录像后，自己会如此暴怒以至于想要报仇，他也不知道这愤怒是不是来源于深藏在心中的愧疚；他只想知道，如果父亲知道杀死自己的是谁，也知道Barnes所经历的一切，会怎么做。

无数个词语在脑中盘旋，他揉了揉眼睛，眼眶处未痊愈的淤青被按压得泛起一丝疼痛。透过观景窗，Tony看到外面的行人匆匆地走着，有的直走、有的转弯，每个人都是那么笃定地走向他们所要去的方向，不徘徊、不犹豫、更不放慢脚步。

那么多条路、那么多个转角、那么多个路口，我该选择哪一个……多少年来，Tony第一次在内心呼唤起自己的父亲。

What should I do to make you rest in peace, Dad? Forgive him, or kill him?

 

Tony转过身走出电梯，进入堆满各种机械的工作室。低头瞥见了那枚盾牌，放在桌子底下，上面还盖着不知是用来干什么的破布。

他本是想来研究一下winter soldier的麒麟臂，毕竟之前被自己烧了——虽然不是故意的，谁让这个傻子自己把胳膊往反应堆里塞——但看见桌下巨大的星星，他还是忍不住把它拿了上来端详一阵。

还有谁能用呢？我是不需要，好像别人也不需要……

要不把它融了制成一个新的胳膊还给Barnes**？还是算了，我可不想将来有一天被这个小傻子的振金拳头打一下，那样的话我肯定得上天见老爷子了……

要不然还是还给Captain，给他留作纪念？也不行。他都不乐意跟老子干了，还给他不是相当于示弱吗？不行。

Tony一边胡思乱想着，一边翻出手机查看新消息：

你怎么不打算听听我的意见？别问我怎么知道你在想什么。留着它，好好保存，总有一天你会把它还给适合它的人。相信我。Nat

 

*“You know who I am.”这句话是RDJ的Twitter签名。

**这个梗的来源：pixiv. id=58209862

by: LS


	9. Chapter 9

第九章

-Bucky Barnes

T’Challa陛下关门时的声音其实并不大，却着实震了一下病房中的人——准确地说是人眼里的液体。

Barnes先生仰着脖子，将头转向窗外的方向，装作若无其事般地拿掌心揉了揉眼睛，咽下喉咙里想要哽咽的欲望。见鬼，这液体是从哪里来的，他暗自想。

他并不能清楚地回忆起有关wintersoldier的一切，只能在有限的记忆里寻找答案。每次搜寻记忆时，他都想起那个女子，深棕色的短发，绿色的大眼睛里充盈着泪水，几乎绝望地抱着倒在地上的男人。

那个男人是他那次任务的目标，据资料显示他是前英国高层情报人员，曾阻止了多次九头蛇的行动。Barnes先生之所以记得，是因为那个男人的样子，金色的头发，湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛，在枪口下仍然直视着他，甚至镇定地要求他放了自己的妻子。其实那天的阳光出奇的好，对面男人的头发更是金灿灿的，深深的眼眶中仿佛是阳光照耀下的海面，他想不起什么，只是觉得这颜色好像曾经出现、并长期停留在自己大脑中的某个角落，但现在连他自己也找不到。那种感觉……就好像是你看见了流星在天空中划出弯弯的弧度，但是它来得猝不及防，你根本没有时间去拍下来……winter soldier陷入了自己的世界，听不见对面男人说的话，也不想听，因为他觉得他念的仿佛是咒语，让自己恐慌。于是他动了动放在枪上的手指。

那个男人的头骨被winter soldier的最后一颗子弹打穿。

Barnes发出一声呻吟，带着一丝鼻音，之前抹过眼睛残留的液体顺着手掌的纹路漾开来。

他记得那个绿眼睛的女子放下怀中的男人，站起来，冷冷地看着他说：“你没有人性。你会去地狱。”

他也是用同样绿色的眼睛、同样冷冷的目光看着她。他猜测当眼前人还是个女孩时肯定很漂亮、很善良，也很招人喜欢，大大的眼睛带着长长的眼尾，可是当时的自己是winter soldier，唯一想做的事，就是杀她。她太像谁了……winter soldier感到隐隐的疼痛，模模糊糊地看到那个女人嘴唇的开闭，他听不清接下来她在讲什么。她太像谁了，但他想不起来了……

他从腿上抽出一把匕首扔了过去。自以为不带任何情感。Winter soldier不能有任何情感。

过去了多少年，如今的Barnes对那天杀过人的感觉仍记忆犹新，好像有浓重的雾气在眼前升腾起来，角膜如同一层薄薄的玻璃，水汽氤氲，他的眼睛是湿的。

是的，他想起来了这种感觉，潮湿、却麻木，感觉不到丝毫悲伤。

坐在病床上的Barnes跌回枕头，将右臂折叠放在脑后，眼底又有一丝潮气涌上来。

在罗马尼亚东躲西藏的日子里，他偶尔会躺在昏暗的光线中，回忆博物馆里的文字、回忆与Steve的过去，想到与曾经那个小小的Steve拥抱时，自己的嘴角会不由自主地咧开一个弧度。他感觉其实在大脑清醒的时候回忆这些很简单，甚至他还有多余的精力去回忆别的，但他不敢——是的，他不敢过多地回忆作为winter soldier，他做了什么、想些什么。多少年啊，Barnes暗自感叹，你终于有了害怕的感觉——他害怕的不是被负罪感折磨得崩溃，而是害怕一旦自己崩溃了，Steve就崩溃了。

Steve承受的还不够多吗？你曾经承诺陪伴他、保护他，你掉下火车了，你没有兑现你的承诺，你怎么能再一次眼睁睁地看着他为你崩溃？

要是Steve崩溃了，你就真该下地狱了。

Barnes费力地起身，在病床边的柜子里乱翻，想找找有没有安眠药，如同在罗马尼亚的时候，每当自己因陷入回忆而被液体模糊双眼时，就会吃安眠药来逃避。等到对于崩溃的恐惧抵抗不了睡意时，就安全了。

 

之前就一直不放心的T’Challa陛下看到病房监控里Barnes先生的举动，赶紧敲开他的房门。

“你在吃什么？”

“没有……”他匆忙地否认。

陛下停顿了一下，坐在床边的椅子上，说：“你可以相信我。”

“安眠药。”小声飞快的答案。

陛下伸出手，看着他，你在逃避？

“不。”仍然小声飞快的答案。

“虽然我知道这样做有些不近人情，但是，给我吧。”陛下把手往前移了移，真诚地看着他。

“我不清楚你和Steve之间到底有多少纠缠不清的事，我为之前对你的误会道歉，我相信你一定有你的苦衷和创伤。我不会问你这些事，我也搞不明白，但至少Captain看到你这样会很心痛……”

Barnes听到这话稍稍颤抖了一下，看着对面人的眼睛，有些犹豫地拿起药瓶，缓缓伸出手。

陛下没有催促他，而是继续说：“别让他为你担心，你肯定也不希望他为你担心，不是吗？我父亲去世的时候，我也……”他竟有些说不下去，“只是……不要逃避……不管是什么样的感觉，不要逃避，去感受它。”

Barnes终于将手上的药瓶递给陛下，颤颤巍巍地，甚至直到陛下的手拿回药瓶时，他的手仍停留在上面，犹豫地不肯离开，仿佛在做一个决定生死的选择。

就在他的手快滑落的时候，他突然加了一把力，药瓶停在两人中间，僵持着。

那一瞬间Barnes突然觉得很累，累得无以复加，眼里的潮湿感让他无所适从。窗外最后一缕光线即将没入远处的群山中，冥冥中，他却感觉那缕光线包裹着全身，像是上帝在耳边呼唤他的名字，询问他是否想要接受人间的光芒。

他闭上了眼睛又睁开，点了点头。

当陛下拿着药瓶离开时，最后一缕光线也已沉没下去。他翻身下床，站在巨大的玻璃窗边，在一片黑暗中打量起周围的一切。这么多年，他才重新意识到那多次充盈在自己绿色眼睛里的液体，那从来未曾滴落下来的液体，叫做泪水；而他也第一次，一个人靠在窗边，不再抑制，允许这种液体夺眶而出。

by: LS


	10. Chapter 10

第十章

-Steve Rogers

瓦坎达虽地处非洲，但气候并不干燥，甚至可以称得上温暖湿润。Steve站在这里，看着窗外隐约可见的巨石，愣了很久。

他突然发现自己站在这扇窗前已经有好几次了，竟从来未曾清晰地观察过这巨石的模样，只知道它很雄伟、是黑豹形态，至于它是天然形成还是雕刻的，岩石层理又是如何，他一概不清楚。

Steve很少任性，但此时他忍不住憎恶起到处弥漫的雾气。

I hate mist. 他任性地想。

之前目睹Bucky冰冻的全过程时，也是有一股白色的雾气伴随着冰层的出现而升腾起来。Bucky的面容淹没其中，看上去单纯、无害、安然，像是即将滑入一个好梦。

Buck，我不奢求你一定要做个好梦，但至少，我希望那些曾经纠缠着你、折磨着你的梦魇能放过你。

Steve发现在重逢了的日子里，自己没有好好看看Bucky一次，一次也没有。他努力地回忆着，他想知道Bucky小时候留在眉梢的细小伤疤还在不在，他想知道他耳朵上流过血的地方有没有留下疤痕，他更想知道在没有自己陪伴的日子里，他有没有无法愈合的创口。

他知道Bucky也注射了血清，没那么脆弱，自己的担心也许有点多余，但他想知道。

所以他十分庆幸自己有四倍自制力和四倍理性，否则他刚才一定会要么仅紧紧抱着Bucky不放他走，要么一拳杂碎冰冻舱的玻璃。

 

陛下不知何时来到了他的身边。正直、大气，他会是一个好的国王。

“Your Highness.”Steve由衷敬佩他。

“你的朋友让我把它给你。”陛下递出一张折起来的纸，上面写着Steve。

Steve接过来，笑了一下，这字体跟小时候的一模一样，圆圆的，看上去有点可爱、有点笨拙。他展开信纸：

亲爱的Steve

才写了几个字，就让我想起小时候。那时候我可不是个乖学生，每次老师让我们学着给远方的亲属写信时，我都对条条框框的格式规矩不屑一顾，你还总是批评我，我打赌你肯定记得……好吧，这不是我给你写信的目的，我要赶紧言归正传。

下笔前我停顿了很久，我在想对你的称谓到底应该是什么，是写Steve还是Captain，要不要写My，要不要写Dear，尽管我小时候经常叫你my brother或者my Steve，甚至还经常拿dear和darling开你玩笑，但是今天我真的犹豫了很久，我不知道在经历了这一切之后，我还有没有勇气、有没有资格这样说。后来我想你有那么多那么棒的同伴，你是他们的Captain，也许你不再是我的了，所以我决定折中一下，写了dear Steve。

原谅我没有当面告诉你我的决定，但我相信你会理解并且同意。你肯定不会在我面前露出难过的神色——就像你小时候那样，你总是什么都不说——放心，我都懂，可能要让你煎熬一阵子了。你还是像以前那样，那么善良，那么有责任感，可是我却走向了另一个极端，不仅不能保护你，还做出那么多让你丢脸的事。如今我无法为你做点什么，因为我迈出的每一步都可能留下带着鲜血的脚印，我不能……我既然再也无法成为你的骄傲，那我也不能成为你的污点。

在病房里的几天，我始终在想，你不让我说抱歉，那会让你难过，那我就不说，可是我总得为你做点什么，后来我就决定回到冰冻舱吧——我打赌如果你在我面前，你肯定立刻就会打断我——之前只要我神志清醒，我都会绝对服从你的安排，就像七十年前一样，但这次，Steve，你得听我的，就一次，你得同意我实现这个愿望，因为这是我唯一能做的保护你的事了。

你还记得我们还是小孩子时，我曾告诉过你的话吗？如果有人欺负你，你就在心中默念我的名字，我会出现，我会救你，我会在你身旁。现在仍是如此，我不知道你会如何处理这些烂摊子，但是如果你过不去这个坎儿了，你就像过去那样，默念我的名字。前几次我们相遇的时候，你只要喊一次Bucky，就被我揍一顿——说实话我当时用的力可真够狠的——等以后，你只要默念一次Bucky，我就会把过去用来揍你的力量积攒起来，加倍地送还给你、弥补给你。

Steve，听话，别为我与民众对立，也别为我与世界割裂，更别为我悲伤。事情弄成今天这样，我不怪任何人，相反我只是庆幸在新的世纪又一次碰到了你。虽然我们偏偏选择了这种令人心痛的重逢，但毕竟，我们重逢了。我被折磨了那么长时间，同时也被迫折磨了别人，如果说这是我们重逢的代价，那么我全部担下，心甘情愿，而且心满意足。

我在瓦坎达呆了好几天，也没看清淹没在雾气中的黑豹巨石究竟是什么样，但是这里的人民都知道它在这里，保护着他们。未来相当长的一段时间里，我也会隐藏于冰冻舱之内，你也无法见到我，但是希望你知道，即使你看不见，我也同样会在这里，尽我所能去保护你。闭上眼睛，我就会出现在你的面前。

Steve，请允许我再叫一次你的名字，你一定奇怪过去那个连中学作文都不好好写的我居然能写出这么长的文字，那是因为，你值得我这样为你去写。如今那么多人都称呼你my Captain甚至my Steve，但是，即使你不再是我的Steve了，只要你愿意，我还是你的Bucky，永远都是你的Bucky，只属于你的Bucky。 Yours

 

征得同意后，Steve独自待在存放冰冻舱的房间里，久久地望着他。他们中间隔着厚厚的冰层，舱内是一片透明的颜色。

Steve拉开夹克的拉链，走近筒形舱门，伸开手臂。他的手臂很长，很有力，几乎可以将大半圈冰冻舱拥入怀中。玻璃上凝集了他呼吸时产生的水汽，又慢慢消散，他把脸贴在玻璃上，从头到胸口，都是冰凉冰凉的。

这一回，他终于暂时安心，松弛下来。也许雾气是一种很奇妙的东西，他想，有时会让你迷失，有时又会让你走出迷失。

 

TBC

by: LS


	11. 番外一

-Bucky Barnes

我周身冰冷地躺在床上，我的双腿好像被什么压迫着，我感觉到了。

窗边白色的窗帘被风吹得卷起了一角，我好想下床把窗帘压平再拿胶带封上。

可是腿上好像有什么东西压着，我不敢动……

我好像曾经有过这种感觉，很累，却不敢动。是什么时候的事*……

想不起来了。

黑暗。

血液仿佛凝固，时间仿佛静止，唯一在动的，好像是海面上跳动的粼粼波光。

夜色里，我隐隐约约看到了对面的浅滩，和对面的人。

我不知道他是谁。

但我知道他在等我。

我感觉我的内心在指引我，让我过去。

没有横跨两边的桥，手臂也没有力量。

可是似乎内心仍有一个声音在不停地叫着Bucky，Bucky。

没错，Bucky是我，我不会忘的。

让我趟过这片海水，浸泡于这片海水，沉溺于这片海水。

就着夜色，在对岸人的耳边，用微弱的声音问他：

我是你等的Bucky吗？

可是我不敢。

我的眼前虽是一片漆黑，却莫名感觉看见了光。

细碎的光，或者说是，支离破碎的光。

像是月光洒在了湛蓝的海水里，月光很美，海很深。

我想问你，是谁为你投射下那一抹光。

可我不知道你是谁，你在哪里，你为何而来。

黑暗里，我又一次睁开了眼睛。

我看见你了。

我看见你先是惊异，然后是一种似曾相识的笑容。

我的皮肤那么冰冷，可你的微笑为什么那么温暖、那么柔软。

你在夜色中摸索着坐到我的枕边，颤抖着给了我一个紧紧的拥抱。

直到你接触到我的那一瞬间，我才想起来，我在苏醒、我在回归。

几十年来，我从未以这种方式醒来：

如此温和、如此平静、如此安然，像是静静地等待着一块冰的融化、缩小、消逝。

等到所有的冰都消逝的时候，春天就到了吧。

我不能清晰地看清你的轮廓，只是想就这样一动不动地看着你在夜色下的剪影。

历经了这么多，我不忍心、也不敢问你：

你独自面对了多少个严冬，苦苦等待了多久、等待着冰的消融。

我任由你拥抱着，无法去顾及被压麻的双腿。

我知道自己眼眶里流出了一滴泪水，滚落到了你的脸颊上。

你抱我抱得太紧，我无法为你抹去。

你还是那么压抑着自己，不说话，保持着这个姿势，像是保持了很多年一样。

全美国的人都说，你的眼睛深邃，有光亮，他们说的真是该死的正确。

这光亮不至于使世界变成白昼，但却能消散黑暗的可怖戾气。

你的眼睛，是七月份的深海，是隐于山谷的月亮。

Steve，我曾有那么多问题，之前从没敢问过你。

我也有那么多未尽的话，停留在嘴边。

我无数次想让你知道，你是我的月亮，也是我的月光**。

于是我用唯一的手臂环上你的脖子，轻轻地问你。

我可不可以爱你。

*不知道大家有没有看出来此处是呼应正文第四章……

**来源于诗人Rumi的《爱的火焰》，原文是“我的爱说：看着我倾听我，因为我在这里正是为了你。我是你的月亮，也是你的月光。”这里稍微颠倒一下。另外也算是对漫画原著中大峡谷看月亮的部分呼应。

by: LS


End file.
